


The JLI Talk About Their Problems

by barryallenisravenclaw



Category: Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Group Therapy, M/M, Tora Olafsdotter saves the world, because she's amazing, everybody gets help, led by Tora, superheroes talking about their problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Group therapy session for everyone's favourite C-List heroes (feat. Batman and the cool ones) disguised as a Hogwarts AU. Well, more like an extension of my other DC Hogwarts stuff. Except now Booster is Hufflepuff. And Canadian. I'll probably make this a series later or something.Also Guy gets punched so that's fun.Enjoy!PS here's the housing list if you get confused: Booster Tora and Scott are Hufflepuff, Guy Dinah and Barda are Gryffindor, Bruce Max Sue and Bea are Slytherin, and Ralph Question Ted and J'onn are Ravenclaw.





	1. Chapter 1

J'onn wished he hadn't tried to talk to that idiotic Gryffindor Quidditch Beater. He'd sensed a terrible sadness and wanted to help. Guy Gardner didn't see it that way. It wouldn't have even happened if he and Bruce hadn't felt so left out lately. They had, or more accurately J'onn had and he sensed Bruce had, wanted to show their support for Hal's team against the more difficult to converse with Slytherin Captain and cronies. Neither of them really liked Quidditch, but how else were they supposed to feel involved in their friend group anymore? They all seemed to be moving on, and there J'onn and Bruce were, waiting in the background for someone to understand them. After the match, which Slytherin won, J'onn thought he felt another lost soul. He was very wrong. He counts himself lucky when Dinah steps in to stop her fellow Beater.

Ted is being dragged to the afternoon Quidditch match by Booster once again. Ted thinks for a moment that matches seem to happen quite frequently, then he realises that they haven't yet missed a game. Or any of Booster's practices. Which Ted also attends for moral support. He then wonders why he's entirely okay with that fact. He's usually more of a football man.

Ted tries to pay attention to the match for a little while, then ends up scratching out some schematics for a new way to combine magic and machine instead. He thinks it'll bake bread, but he needs to check the spell work. Time passes quickly after he starts scribbling, and he doesn't really notice that the match has ended until Booster says his name.

"Sorry, what?" Ted looks up from his notes to see Booster smiling warmly at him.

"Nothing. Just sports stuff," he turns away, but Ted still sees that sweet little smile peeking out from under Booster's scarf. It makes Ted uncomfortably warm in his own dual sweater and scarf ensemble. He's about to suggest they go back to his dorm and watch some magically contraband telly when he sees Booster's smile vanish.

"What is it, Boost?" Ted asks.

Booster jumps up. "Something's wrong. It's Gardner and some Ravenclaw."

Ted's eyes widen. He sees what's happening and jumps up too. "Did that idiot just punch J'onn J'onzz?"

"We've gotta get down there," Booster says resolutely, then he picks up Ted bridal style and flys down onto the pitch.

Ted should explain the flight. Two words: magicked trainers. Ted is still upset that he's so bad at using them himself.

They landed just as Dinah Lance sucker punched Gardner in the stomach.

Bea had been having a good day. She was excited to play Gardner in the Quidditch match that afternoon, she always loved beating that moron, but moreso she was excited to see Tora. They'd only known each other for a few weeks, but Bea already felt a stronger connection to the endearing Hufflepuff than she had ever felt. She knew she loved the girl, whether romantically or familially she wasn't entirely certain yet, but she did know it to be true. 

Unfortunately, as aforementioned, Guy Gardner was at that afternoon's match. As was to be expected, Slytherin won. Guy is upset. Bea decides to try to talk to him.

"Hey Gardner, good game," she states, jogging over to the Beater.

Guy hocks a loogey then turned to face her. He doesn't look happy. "Just leave me alone for once, da Costa. Would it kill ya?"

Bea stops in her tracks. "Wha-- Gardner, are you okay?"

"Ah, just piss off," Guy says, louder this time.

She catches up to him easily as he shuffles away. "I'm serious, Gardner. You look like someone shagged your bird."

Guy swings around and nearly clocks her. "I said piss off, bitch!"

Bea pulls out her wand and gets into position without a thought. All she can see is fire. "Say that again."

He looks like he's going to hurl a curse at her, verbally and magically, but he stops in the middle of pulling out his wand and just... Bea can't be sure, but she thinks she sees a tear in his eye.

"What the hell?" She asks no one in particular as Guy turns away to march towards... Is that J'onn J'onzz?

"Get the hell out of my head, you fuckin' freak!"

That's all anyone can hear before Guy punches the most respected Ravenclaw in the school directly in the nose.

"Guy Gardner what the fuck is wrong with you?" Dinah screams, just as more spectators start to arrive. She shoves her teammate away from J'onn to isolate his rage. She hopes she sees Bruce checking on J'onn's nose in her periphery, but she doesn't have time to get a good look. Guy appears to require all of her attention.

"You just punched and insulted a prefect, you idiot, what were you thinking? You'll get kicked off the team and worse!" She berates. She's trying to keep her voice down but at this point it doesn't really matter. Professor Knight is right behind her and more teachers are on the way.

"He was in my head!" Guy screams. "You hear me, you bastard? Stay out of my head!" He yells over her toward J'onn again.

"I was only trying to help," J'onn says calmly, or as calmly as one can speak when they've just been punched in the face.

"I don't need your help you freak!" Guy yells back. He jumps up to attack, and that's when Dinah punches him in the stomach.

"Stand down, Guy." She steadies him, and that's when she notices that he's crying.

It's probably from the punch.

Thankfully, Professor Grant shows up.

"Alright kid come on let's get you inside so you can calm down," Professor Grant tells him. It's definitely not a request, because the next thing he does is cast levicorpus and walk away with Guy kicking and screaming above him.

J'onn stands to follow so Dinah runs over to talk to him. "Merlin, J'onn, are you okay? As soon as he's sane I'll curse him for you, just say the word."

"We'll both curse him," Bruce mutters.

J'onn holds up his hands in a placating gesture. "While I appreciate your zeal, I must assure you this incident was entirely my fault. I invaded his mind. Now if authority will allow I should like to go and apologize to the man."

Dinah stands in shock as her injured friend walks away. "How does he do it, Bruce? Stay so calm all the time?"

Bruce looks her in the eye. "I have no bloody clue."


	2. Chapter 2

Tora Olafsdotter is just settling down with her hot chocolate and her favorite book from her homeland when a frantic knock comes at her door. She barely has time to set down her mug before Bea bursts in and yanks her out of her chair.

"Bea? What's wrong?" Tora is immediately concerned about her friend. She's never seen Bea look upset before.

"Gardner punched J'onzz in the face and got punched in the gut by Lance. I think he was taken to the Defence room." Tora sprints out of her room and down the hall, Bea close behind.

"Tora! Tora wait," Bea says, and so Tora stops. She knows it is important, or Bea would've waited. "We won the match. I told him good game. He was upset about something, I asked him what was wrong. He called me a bitch, I threatened to curse him. I think J'onzz tried to calm him down but it just freaked Gardner out more. He punched him, then Lance punched Gardner in the gut. I'm sorry. I started it."

Tora takes her friend's hands. "Thank you for telling me the whole story. Now we must go see him. He needs our support."

They keep running and almost pass up the infirmary, but a tall Hufflepuff is standing guard outside so the girls stop.

"Booster?" Tora asks. He seems very excited that she recognised him.

"You're her aren't you? Guy's friend?" Booster asks. "He's in one of the beds."

"Thank you," she replies, then she calmly enters the room.

Guy is asleep on one of the beds toward the back, seemingly being protected by a ring of professors. There's a crowd of students around, most of them angry.

"Excuse me," she says, loud enough that some of the yelling dies down. "He's my friend. I'd like to sit with him."

The crowd parts for her, and she's not sure how to feel about the whispers she passes on the way to the cot. Phrases like 'Really? Tora is friends with that clown?' and 'Maybe he wasn't just being a dick earlier, if Tora is worried about him.' No one but her seems to care that Guy is hurting, whether just physically or also mentally. No one else, that is, but the man he assaulted.

He gives her a soft smile and moves away from the bed. "Hello, Tora."

She smiles back at him, even if she's confused at the moment. "Hello, J'onn. Are you alright?"

"Of course. Doctor McNider works wonders. I am so sorry for what happened, Tora. He was only defending himself and I wasn't fully aware that I was attacking until it was too late." He looks down at Guy's sleeping form when he's finished speaking, melancholy in his eyes.

Tora steps forward and sits in the visitor's chair. "It's no one's fault. He was probably already upset when you started the occlumency. I apologise for his overreacting. I assume he insulted you?"

J'onn looks at her with something akin to confusion in his eyes as she takes Guy's hand in her own. "Why do you care?"

The tone isn't insulting, just curious, and Tora finds that comforting, so she answers as best she can. "I believe there is a deeper meaning behind his actions and words, as there is with everyone's. All I want is for him to find out what that is. I believe that if he figures out what's hurting him inside, he can overcome his insecurities and be able to live his life in the way that everyone should be able to, freely."

J'onn says nothing, but as he takes her hand he begins to smile. "You are wonderful, Tora."

She breaks her gaze at Guy's face to shoot J'onn a returning smile. "And so are you."

In the days that follow, Tora is Guy's only visitor. J'onn asked her to tell him when Guy wakes up from the newly medically induced sleep, but he has other duties to attend to and that's okay with Tora. She thinks that if too many people that Guy doesn't like are near him while he's sleeping, it might prove difficult to calm him when he wakes.

Of course Tora herself has an abundance of visitors while she is with Guy. Among them are many lunches with Bea by the bedside. Doctor McNide trusts Tora with his patients and knows she won't harm them, and so she pretty much has free range in the infirmary. 

She has some surprising visitors as well during Guy's short stint there. She meets a couple named Barda and Scott who want to know why she cares about Guy. She meets Dinah Lance and Bruce Wayne. J'onn comes back a few times. An interesting prefect named Max Lord talks to her for a bit, but that was mostly about Bea. She thinks he was trying to figure out if he wants to date Bea, which would not end well. Bea hates Americans.

She sees Booster again. He asks how she's feeling about the whole thing and offers to lend an ear if she wants to talk. She gives him a warm hug. He has a friend with him who looks terribly out of place, so Tora introduces herself.

"Hello, I'm Tora Olafsdotter."

He seems startled for a moment, then grins at her and shakes her hand. "Ted Kord. I believe we share History of Magic."

She smiles back. "Yes, I think you're right. Are you and Booster close?"

The poor Ravenclaw colours a bit. "Yeah, we're good friends. Help each other emotionally, I'd say."

"As well as get up to a fair bit of mischief," Booster adds, wiggling his eyebrows a bit for emphasis. Ted colours more.

"Interesting that you should bring up the emotional side," Tora notes, crinkling her eyebrows in thought. "I was just thinking about what got Guy into hospital in the first place, and it made me realise that no matter how nice and forgiving I am with him, he's not going to tell me everything. I was considering asking him how he felt about therapy, but I'm not sure he would take to the idea."

Booster snorts. "I'm not sure Guy's the sort of person to go anywhere near a psychologist."

"Well it wouldn't have to be a real Muggle psychologist," Tora answers in earnest. "We could set up something here at Hogwarts. Something where I could be there for him if he started to feel uncomfortable. And I was thinking other students might want to join in."

"You mean like group therapy?" Booster asks, somewhat incredulous. "You liking this, Teddy?"

Ted scratches his chin. "You know what? It's not a bad idea. There are a lot of students here with problems. Normal school is hard enough for teenagers, but for the ones with bad muggle parents? Or magical bullying problems? We could help a lot of people with this."

Tora beams. "You think so?" 

Booster shrugs. "I'm in."

She squeals. "Well gosh I guess I should ask Guy when he wakes up... But even if he says he won't do it I suppose we still could without him... Then he'd see it really does work and maybe give it a shot! Oh, thank you both so much!" She jumps up and kisses both boys on the cheek. "We should talk to the prefects and maybe make some flyers once we have a place for an informational meeting. Ooh, this is going to be so much help! Thank you both!"

As she scrambles out of the infirmary with her robes swishing behind her, she can't help but think of all the good she'll do.

Thankfully she misses Booster staring, confused, at Ted. "What did you just get us into?"

"Hell if I know, but it beats studying for OWLs," Ted replies with a shrug.

The boys look at each other for a moment before sprinting after Tora. "We can start on the flyers now, Tora! Tora?"


	3. Chapter 3

About two weeks later, the group are having their first meeting in Professor Nelson's empty Divination classroom. Max thought the group was a fabulous idea, though none of them could figure out why he was so excited when he didn't even know most of the kids who showed up, and helped organise everything. Soon, they had twenty people signed up. Tora could hardly contain her excitement at the start of the first meeting.

Max takes charge immediately, of course. "All right, everyone, settle down now if you please. I'd like to call this first meeting of Self Help Hogwarts, or SHH, to order. We thank you for joining us here today, and would like to--" Tora coughs a little so Max looks a little sheepish, standing at the podium he made.

"--without further ado," he continues as if he hadn't paused at all, "we introduce the mastermind behind this whole thing, Tora Olafsdotter!"

There's a smattering of polite applause as Tora stands from her spot in the circle of chairs. She looks nervous, but excited. "Thank you, Max. I think I'll get right to it. I know the flyers said you can jump into the conversation whenever you feel comfortable, so I was wondering, if there aren't any questions, does anyone want to start us off?" She looks around at the faces in her new group. Some of them familiar, all of them looking somewhat nervous.

Then Gryffindor Katar Hol opens his big mouth. "I had a question. Are you sure talking to random classmates is the best way to deal with our problems? Wouldn't it be better to face them head on?"

Tora doesn't quite know how to respond to that. After all, if he doesn't like the idea of group therapy then why did he show up in the first place? Thankfully for Tora, Katar's girlfriend steps in to calm him down.

"I believe what my darling man is trying to say is that there's more than one way to get one's mind in order, and talking is just one of those ways." Shayera explains helpfully. "Are you sure this exercise will help any of us?"

Tora swallows heavily. She didn't expect such a negative reception. Still, "all I'm sure of is that group therapy helps a lot of people. If it's not for you, we can find that out together. At least you tried to get help. If you don't think group is right for you, you can always come to me and we'll work something else out." She smiles at the crowd, and this time there are a few comforted people smiling back at her. "Anything else before we begin?"

A quiet anticipation settles over the room. In her wildest dreams, Tora never expected this many people to come to the first meeting of group, not to mention that they're all from different houses and years. None are under year five, but Tora thinks that's just because the younger ones aren't as stressed as the OWL year and older students.

Tora takes in a deep breath. "Marvellous. Who would like to start us off, then?"

Unfortunately, that is the moment when everyone in the circle looks down at their shoes. Tora looks hopefully to her left at Bea, but her best friend isn't even looking at her. She seems upset about something and is staring out the window. Tora turns to her right to see Guy essentially doing the same thing. She sighs. On some level she knew this would happen, but she thought that at least some Gryffindors would be ready to volunteer. Sadly, it looks as though even the braver of her comrades are too shy to say anything. It looks like it'll be up to Tora to--

"I think I would like to start, if that's alright." J'onn! Oh, bless him, Tora knew he was sweet but this goes beyond everything she expected of the wonderful boy before her.

"Of course, J'onn, go right ahead," Tora says with a soft smile.

J'onn stands gracefully as always and offers a sad smile. "As many of you know, I am not from this country, or even this continent. I am from a small fishing village in the Northern Territories of Canada called Ka'aba. What not many truly understand, however, are the trials I underwent to arrive at this wonderful school.

"In my village, my mother was highly respected. Hers was the only family that possessed magical ability in the area, and it had always been so. She died when I was seven years old, but that thought does not make me sad. In fact, the memory comforts me because in my heart I understand that it was her time. She was not sick. She died saving a young girl from an angry polar bear, and I have always admired her bravery. Unfortunately, my twin brother Ma'alefa'ak did not see it that way. He spent the next three years as a moody, irritable mess of a boy, until finally he snapped. I was too distracted by helping my father with his grief that I did not take notice until it was too late.

"One day, when I went out fishing, Ma'alefa'ak struck. He killed everyone in the village, including our father and himself, with a sword of sharpened bone. I..." J'onn stops to dry his tears with a quick spell. Everyone is staring at him open mouthed, but no one says a word. After a moment, J'onn collects himself. "Apologies. I had no idea that my brother was capable of such an act. To kill even one man, let alone twenty women and children, is... I was in shock. I released an explosion of anguish, then passed out. When I came to, it was morning. Somehow, I awoke lying in my hut. My mother's wand was in my hand. In a stupor, I made my way out of the hut and due south. I knew not where I was headed, only that I had to get away from the horrors that my brother had wrought.

"After a few days and nights spent stumbling through the woods, I came across a small town with a diner. In it was my saviour. Saul Erdel. He was a Scottish wizard, and as soon as he saw the wand clutched in my small, shivering hands, he knew. He took me in and soon his expedition studying the magical advancements of the Colonies came to an end, the two of us left on a ship back to England, just in time for me to receive my Hogwarts letter. I will always remember Erdel fondly. He taught me English, a few minor spells, and all about the world outside my poor little village. He died last year, just after I turned seventeen, as he was quite an older wizard. He left to me everything that he owned, and I will never forget his kindness. Without him, I surely would not have made it this far."

J'onn stops, seemingly surprised by all that he has shared. "Thank you all for being here and allowing me to share with you my story. I have never told anyone what I have uttered here today. I appreciate the aura of comfort and understanding that you all have put forth. Thank you."

Tora is at a loss. "Thank you so much for sharing, J'onn. I'm certain you have inspired a few minds here today. Unfortunately, it is almost time to go. Be here next week for your opportunity to discuss your feelings, and thank you all for being here tonight. Goodbye."

Tora approaches J'onn, who is now standing in the back of the room with Bruce. Bruce has a comforting hand on his arm, and nods before leaving. Tora gives J'onn a hug. "You are an amazing human being. I am awed and inspired by you."

J'onn pulls away and gives her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Tora, truly. That story was... not easy to share. I feel infinitely better having finally spoken of what I endured. I shall see you tomorrow in History of Magic."

Tora waves as he walks away, still amazed at how calm he can be. Perhaps it somehow helps that he is a Legilimens. Whatever the case, she is glad that he found the happiness he deserves


	4. Chapter 4

Ted feels bad for spacing out during Professer Dodds' lecture, but Transfiguration really isn't Ted's favourite subject. Besides, he has much more pressing things to think about. For example, why the hell would Gates McFadden leave Next Gen? And why is Pulaski so damn annoying? The Enterprise isn't the same without Dr Crusher...

Ted hears a snap and looks down. It's happened again, he broke his quill from nerd anger.

"This is why pens are better," he mutters to himself.

Ralph laughs next to him. "Ah yes, but quills complete the aesthetic so very nicely, don't you think?"

Ted starts to giggle but Question grunts at him. "Would like to hear lecture, Theodore. Could kindly shut up."

Not wanting to anger his odd friend, he does just that. Of course, Q's anger doesn't stop Ted from composing a paper air note to Booster.

Transfiguration with Dodds; Against all odds; Is very boring; I'm suffering; Send help, Ted writes, then he folds up the note and spells it out the window. He hopes it reaches Booster down in Potions.

A few minutes later, he gets a reply. Maybe you'd like to mention it in Group? I'm sure Tora would appreciate your input. As a post script, Booster has done an animated drawing of Ted turning red and smoke coming out of his ears.

Ted sighs and writes back. If I have to hear Max wax poetic about his foot pain again I think I'll crack. Which brings his thoughts to SHH. So much for Booster being a distraction.

That sounds strange.

It's not that he thinks Tora's group therapy is a bad idea, it's just that, well, no one seems ready to share anything with people they hardly know. There are fourteen people in this group and they hardly know each other. How are they supposed to open up to complete strangers?

Booster replies with a laughing stick figure and a Please joke around with him, I'd pay for that. And Ted gets an idea.

Idea: Ted writes, bonding experience for group through a movie night. Good or bad? He has to write quickly because Q is giving him dirty looks, but he gets it done without Dodds noticing.

When he gets Booster's answer, he feels his face heat up. You're a genius. I freaking love your beautiful brain!!! There are about ten hearts on the paper, which Ted finds excessive but also endearing.

Q sees Ted blushing and tries to take the paper, so Ted shoves it in his bag. Of course, while he's glaring triumphantly at Q, Ralph plucks it back out and starts reading it. Soon, though, he rolls his eyes and gives the note back to Ted.

"You're hopeless. The man draws you some hearts and you're speechless." Ralph chides.

"Oh, the boyfriend," Q says and turns away with disinterest. Class ends as Ted is struck dumb with incredulity.

"We're not dating, he just happens to be really hot and nice and..." He sees Ralph about to burst out laughing and stops, face heating up again. "Shut up."

Ralph holds up his hands in surrender. "Whatever you say, man, I'm just saying. Ever since Canada Boy showed up you've been mighty distracted."

"Just jealous of how much time they spend together," Q grumbles. Ted bursts out laughing and points in Ralph's face as they walk down the hall.

Ralph sputters then grins. "Whatever, Spooky. I'm off to call my girlfriend, something you two desperately need. See you at dinner."

Ted laughs at Question's nickname. "Bye, Stretch!" He calls after Ralph. "Don't mind him, Q, that was a solid burn. I'm very impressed."

But Q is already halfway down the stairs. "That's nice, Theodore. Have evidence to... Inspect. Will find you later."

Ted sighs. Maybe finding Booster right now is a good idea after all.

"Teddy!" Speak of the devil. "Movie night? Genius! How do we let everyone know?"

"Hey, Boost," Ted grins up at his friend as they walk down toward the kitchens. "I dunno, I figured we'd just ask Tora next time we see her. What movies d'you think?"

Booster scuffs his shoe on the stone floor. "Gee um, I guess we should bring a bunch of different types in case they're picky." He stops suddenly and Ted almost walks into him. "Ohmigosh Ted! Tora and Barda and the Bat are all purebloods! What if they don't get our movies?"

Ted smirks and punches him lightly. "Michael, I'm pureblood. So is Ralph."

"Yeah but you're perfect, Teddy, you don't count," Booster says dismissively. "I mean, if we based everything on you we wouldn't be friends with anyone else. No, we need some further input on the movie situation, what cinema buffs do we know? Uh, Ted? You okay?"

Ted had stopped walking as soon as Booster called him perfect. He's blushing hard and he can't move his legs. Booster walks back toward him and Ted starts to let out an involuntary high pitched whine.

Booster lays a hand on his forehead and the whining gets worse. "Teddy, you okay? You're all warm."

Their faces are close, much closer than they had ever been. Booster doesn't seem to notice Ted staring for a time but once his eyes flick to Ted's, he's stuck too. They stare at each other and Ted can hardly breathe. He's right there, right in front of Ted and he can't stand it, he just can't--

"How about some cartoons?" Ted asks, slipping away from Booster and walking on, jelly-legged. "They can't be too weirded out by those, right?"

"I've got some ideas," Booster says with a grin. It's almost a leer.

Ted raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm," Booster hums. "The Birdcage."

Ted rolls his eyes. "No."

"Brokeback Mountain?"

"No."

"Ummmm Thelma & Louise?"

Ted almost cracks up. "No. We can't start them off with big movies like that. We need something simple. Like Nemo."

Booster sighs and Ted tries not to read into it. (He fails.) "Fine. But don't come crying to me if they get weirded out by a talking fish."

\-----

"Why does he talk?"

Ted sighs and pauses the movie for what must be the fiftieth time. "I went over this, Barda, remember? It's just a cute kids movie, don't get too caught up in the details."

Barda leaps to get feet. "Do not mock me, I must know! Is he an animagus? Was he cursed? Perhaps he took Polyjuice?"

Ted throws his hands up in defeat. "That's it, we're watching Princess Bride!"

"No," Bruce interjects. "This is important, you said so yourself. Booster said that if we understand Nemo, we'll understand muggle culture. Now, was the fish born with the ability to talk or was he altered in some way?"

Ted groans and slips onto the floor. "He was born that way."

Barda stomps with indignation. "Well then why did you not start by telling us that?!"

Ted just presses play and sighs. Booster has slid down next to him, so Ted whispers a "don't you dare say 'I told you so'."

Booster smirks. "Well I did, didn't I? I'm telling you, most purebloods would probably get confused by any movie at all, let alone an animated one with a talking fish."

Ted snorts. "Fine, I'll let you say it just this once."

"Oh, I don't want saying I told you so to be my consolation prize."

Ted gulps. "You don't, eh? What would you like instead?" Careful, Ted old boy, don't get your hopes up. He might just be screwing with you. Booster makes jokes like that all the time, it doesn't mean he actually likes you.

En lieu of an answer, Booster gives Ted a soft smile. "Earlier, when I called you perfect, you froze. I need to know, did I do something wrong?"

Ted gulps again. "I need some air." He stands up fast and practically runs to the door, throwing Scott the remote on his way out. He knows Booster will follow him, but he needs to do this, whatever this is, just him and Booster. No spectators allowed.

As predicted, Booster follows him into the hall. Ted takes the distance between them as an opportunity to jump through the nearest door. He just hopes it isn't a broom closet or something equally embarrassing.

He lucks out. It's an empty classroom. Ted takes a seat in one of the desk and tries to organize his feelings into mental compartments. Merlin, Booster hadn't even gotten to the scary part and Ted was already sprinting for the door. What is he gonna do when Booster filled him into this room?

Ted hears a soft knock and sighs. "Come on in, Boost." The door creaks to open, then closes again with an uncommonly loud bang. Ted drops his head into his hands.

Booster coughs in embarrassment. "Sorry. Loud." Ted hears his best friend walk apprehensively toward the desk and sighs. He doesn't feel like talking yet, so he waits for Booster.

The blond boy sits in the chair across the isle from Ted and takes a deep breath. "I didn't mean to freak you out back there, I was just wondering. You've been looking at me strangely a lot lately and I thought... Well, it doesn't matter what I thought. The point is you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Ted says nothing. Booster continues, this time more nervous. "I just thought... Here's the thing, Teddy. I've liked you for a while. You're funny, smart, great at magic, and really hot. When you mesh magic and muggle technology, you get this mad scientist glint in you eye that just kills me. I've never felt like this about someone, Ted, and I really hoped that you felt the same way. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."

Ted is staring at Booster like he's covered in spots. "You what? What the hell?"

The poor Hufflepuff stands as if to go. "I probably shouldn't have said anything. I'll leave you alone now."

"Alone?" Ted panics. Now or never. "Merlin, Booster, the last thing I want to be is alone. I like you too, you big goof, I just can't believe a guy like you thinks I'm hot."

Booster could not have hid the smile on his face if he'd tried. He slid on his knees over to where Ted still sat at the desk and kneeled there between Ted's knees. He cupped Ted's chin. "I said it already, Ted. You're perfect. Nothing you say can change my mind."

Ted gasps, and before he knows what he's doing he's leaning in to kiss Booster. Suddenly he stops. Ask first. "Booster, is it okay if I...?"

The subject of his affections practically giggles. "Yes. Thank you."

The kiss is like nothing Ted had ever imagined. It's soft and warm and tender and new and Ted can't get enough. He doesn't think he ever will.


End file.
